


Stitched Up

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Maggie is delivered to the DEO injured. Alex tried her best to remain agent Danvers and stitch her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my phone so I apologize for any typos! I did my best to edit
> 
> I'm @mrsluthordanvers on tumblr if you want to come say hi

Kara ran across the room towards the fallen body "Maggie!!" She may have made her sister cry but Kara knew that Alex would kill her if Maggie died. Kara looked at the wound gently placing a couple fingers to the shoulder. 

"It got the vest" Kara nodded in comfort as she looked in the direction Lena had run and back down at Maggie. They both knew the line was bullshit. 

DEO agents started filing in quickly replacing Maggie's agents. Kara looked around for an absent Alex. It was weird that she wasn't here barking orders. 

"Where's agent Danvers?" Kara asked the nearest DEO in a mask. He tapped his ear piece indicating the voice in his head. Holding out her hand she waited for the agent to hand over the ear wig. 

"Agent Danvers?"

"Supergirl" There was a hint of surprise in Alex's voice. 

"I lost my ear piece...again" Kara quickly kept talking trying to avoid the lecture she knew was coming. "Maggie's been hit. She's fine it got her in the shoulder and the wound was cauterized. I'm going to talk to Lena about CADMUS." 

Kara didn't listen to Alex's questions, she had already dropped the ear piece back in the agent's hand and was in air. She had to go find out what Lena knew about her mother and CADMUS. Now. 

Maggie groaned as the agents moved her off the stretched onto a medical bed in the DEO. "You guys aren't exactly gentle you know?" One of the agents shrugged, suddenly standing upright as Alex entered the room. 

"Leave." 

Alex barely looked at Maggie as she started to inspect the wound. It was easier to focus on the wound then to look at Maggie wounded. 

"Supergirl was right. Your wound was cauterized, you're lucky. You didn't loose much blood because of it."

"I'll try to remember to thank the guy with the laser eyes next time I see him." Maggie smiled trying to get Alex to laugh. The look in Alex's eyes as she started to move away told Maggie that was a mistake. 

"Alex" Maggie brushed her hand against Alex's stopping her from walking away just yet. "I'm ok." She wish should could say something more to be of comfort but words never did come easy. 

"I know you are." Alex stood a minute staring at the floor before she took a deep breath. Agent Danvers was back. "Let's get you stitched up."

Alex crossed the room to collect supplies. Maggie wasn't the first time Alex had to stitch up a wound. Though she did generally try to avoid making a habit of it. Alex whipped around when she heard a grunt. Maggie was sitting in the edge of the bed, her arm caught in the sleeve of her shirt, her black bra in full view, her shirt fully unbuttoned. Alex took it all in in an instant. 

"What are you doing!?" Alex marched over quickly releasing Maggie from her confines and removing the shirt. 

"You need to get to my wound." Maggie said practically. 

"I know. But I was going to help you with it so you wouldn't hurt yourself." Exasperated with her patient, Alex slid a hand under Maggie's legs helping to move them back on the bed. Maggie leaned forward ignoring Alex as she ran her good arm behind her back in an attempt to unclip her bra. Alex continued muttering her disapproval as she moved to help Maggie, quickly undoing the clasp. Holding Maggie's elbow she slid the strap forward carefully avoiding the wound and gently pulling the arm back out of the now loose strap. Maggie slid the other strap off before trying to toss the bra onto the chair where Alex had put her shirt. 

Alex's mouth went dry as she tried not to stare at Maggie topless on the medical bed.  
"Alex?" Alex was jolted back by an amused Maggie. Realizing she had been staring Alex made a face before jumping to grab blue medical paper and covering up Maggie's good shoulder and chest. 

Maggie turned away, when Alex turned around a second time with supplies. 

"Something wrong?" Alex asked as she approached Maggie holding a syringe to numb the area around the wound. 

"Nothing." Maggie paused looking a little embarrassed. "It's just, well, I don't like needles." Alex stared a moment before laughing. 

"The great detective Maggie Sawyer is afraid of needles?" Alex continued to snicker as she checked for air bubbles. Not giving Maggie another chance to get nervous Alex made quick work of injecting the fluid into Maggie's shoulder. 

"Can you feel this?" Alex asked brushing her fingers feather light over Maggie's shoulder revealing in how smooth her skin felt. 

"No." Alex pressed harder with her fingers into her shoulder. "This?" 

"Nope." Alex flicked her shoulder grinning. "How about that?"

"Alex." Maggie rolled her eyes. 

"Ok ok." Alex nodded as she changed her gloves again before grabbing a needle and thread, the two falling into a peaceful silence as Alex worked. 

Maggie kept glancing over trying to watch the needle moving with precision. Instead she found herself staring at Alex's profile, the way her hair fell forward over her face, the way she was looking at Maggie with such focus. Maggie looked away, letting a small cough escape, suddenly feeling very exposed. She knew Alex was just looking at her wound but she couldn't help feeling a little flushed that she was the focus of such concentration. 

"Sorry" Alex said looking up at Maggie as she turned away. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok, just a little nervous you're not very good at this."


End file.
